Far from normal
by Lady Megan
Summary: Megan and Kelly are two Americans who were taken from their olds schools and placed in hogwarts for their own protection. But even there Dark things await them. They don't strive to fit in, or to do any other normal things either! Its funny and upbeat.
1. Meeting the Prince of Darkness

Ok, I need to explain this story first.

This is about MY time at Hogwarts. I only own the plot and Kelly and Megan are MINE. Lol. Megan takes after me, and Kelly takes after my sister KellyAnne.

I hope you enjoy this. But one important thing that you must understand is that this is all from my head.

I AM CRAZY!

Lol. I would like to thank in advance my wonderful sister KellyAnne who BETA reads and corrects any lapse in judgment on my part. AKA when I am writing from her point of view.

I do not own Harry Potter.

I do own the screwed up plot. :D ok, I'm done! READ ON!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

Megan clutched her sister's hand tighter, and was rewarded by a slap.

"HUMPH!" Megan exclaimed with a smile. Her stomach was up in her throat, and her hands were shaking. She felt as if she was in her first year all over again.

Ok, cheer up! She told herself. She made her smile wider and tried to calm herself. She took in deep breaths and tried to ignore the strange looks from the hundreds of kids all around her. British kids, not normal American kids, BRITISH KIDS!  Laughing at herself Megan stepped up towards the stool where a ratty hat sat. 

An old professor placed the thing on her head.

My god, I hope it doesn't have lice. Her hand went to her long hair.

'I don't carry such things!' the hat assured her, laughing in her mind.

'You're not so easy to sort…you have the qualities of all the houses, but one thing outweighs all others, your willingness to help others.'

            "GRYFFINDOR!"  The hat screamed. The students at the table under the gold and scarlet lion stood up and cheered. Megan smiled uncertainly at the group and walked towards them. She sat at an empty place and turned to watch her sister. The hat sat on her sister's head for a long time. 

"Don't worry, sisters always go in pairs to the same house!" Some one whispered. 

After what seemed like an hour the hat cleared its throat.

"Slytherin!" It screamed less enthusiastically. The whole hall was silent. Every one had turned to stare at the two Americans. Kelly got up off the stool and walked to the green and silver table. Megan caught her sister's eyes and smiled. It was all right, really it was!

A hand rested on her shoulder, and Megan turned to see who was touching her.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Megan smiled at him.

"I'm Megan! Pleasure to meet you!" The boy looked stunned. She was not stupid, she knew who he was, the boy who lived. But it was rude to point and stare, wasn't it? Two more people came up to her behind Harry, a red haired boy, and a brown-eyed girl.

"I'm Ron!"  The red haired boy said, and sat next to her. The girl stuck out her hand

"I'm Hermione!" At that Megan smiled.

"Helen's daughter?" Hermione looked surprised.

"You've read the Odyssey?" Megan nodded.

The two boys looked shocked.

"The Odd-a-sea? What is that?"

Megan laughed.

"A great piece of literature, or so my teacher at my old school used to tell us." 

Just then the doors opened, and a giant man, Hagrid, stepped into the hall, with Fluffy and another huge dog by his side. The new dog looked around and ran towards the Gryffindor table, causing everyone to scream. Harry positioned himself in front of the girls. Megan stepped out from behind him, towards the dog. She sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around the beast. It responded by barking happily and wagging it's over sized tail.

"What the hell is that?" Some one screamed. Megan laughed and hugged the dog closer.

"It's a new foundland!" She exclaimed and took something out of her pocket, a dog bone.

"Sit" the dog sat down, eye level with the standing Harry. Megan went through the normal commands, and then she said something that scared and surprised everyone in the hall. 

"Sing" The dog opened its mouth and released a heavenly sound that drugged everyone, made everyone relax and smile. Megan plopped the bone in the dog's mouth and gave it a large rubber blue ball.

"Good girl!" The dog sat close, curled around many students feet, receiving pats and carrots from the kids. When most of the students had left Megan heard her name.

She looked up into her sisters gray eyes.

"YOU BROUGHT THE DOG!" Her sister exclaimed hysterically. Megan smiled.

"Of course!" She got up and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Dog dung" Harry muttered, turning scarlet. The painting swung open and Megan walked up to her room.

She giggled over the night's events. Even though she wasn't going to be sharing much time with her sister she would have fun! The next morning Megan had risen before the sun was stirring. She got dressed, fixed her hair and spent the rest of her time starring longingly out the window at the magical forest. 

How she wished to be there, roaming free! The walls of the castle kept most of the fresh air out, and it had the horrible side effect of making Megan feel like the walls were closing in on her. At breakfast she couldn't eat. Everything seemed delicious, until she tried to eat it. 

She sighed and looked over to the Slytherin table towards her sister. Kelly was sitting at the end of the table reading alone. The seat next to her was unoccupied. So Megan rushed across the hall and slide in next to her sister. Kelly did not notice her for a while. When she finally did Megan was well into the task of making all the funny faces she could remember from her days of spending time with muggles.

"Hello darling sister!" Megan exclaimed eagerly when Kelly lifted her head.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked in a rather nasty tone.

"Currently she's making a fool of herself."

The voice came from a godlike Slytherin who had noticed Megan's antics.

"Hey!!! That's not true!" Megan protested, earning a glare from the dark haired boy.

"I think it's true." Kelly muttered, earning a playful hit from Megan.

The boy extended his hand towards Kelly.

"I'm Blaise."

"Kelly."

They shook hands and Megan scowled, or tried to. It came out as a lopsided smile. Her happiness was bursting at the seams!

All of a sudden a hand pushed Megan off the bench. When she realized what had happened she was on the floor, staring up into the gray eyes of a true god. An evil god, that is.

"Gryffs don't belong here. Your table is over there."

"HUMPH!"  was the only noise that Megan could manage. She got up onto her feet and punched the evil god.

"Ass holes belong in the dungeons, right down there!" She kicked him really hard in the ankles.

"I don't like you at all. I'm over here for my sister! I don't appreciate you coming over and being rude!" The god was bent over clutching his ankles and Blaise was laughing his ass off. Kelly was sitting there smirking. Just then the Dream Team, as everyone called them, ran up.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione asked, a little snobbishly.

"I just kicked and punched a really mean kid." Megan replied. Despite her best attempts, she could not keep the worry out of her voice. She was going to get in trouble! SHE JUST KNEW IT! She began to bite her bottom lip nervously. Everyone was watching the god.

"Get up Malfoy." Harry muttered in a strained voice. The god straightened.

"It's not like I kicked you THAT hard!" Megan muttered. The god raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Cause I thought you bloody well kicked me hard enough!"

"WELL!!!!!!!! YOU PUSHED ME!" She exclaimed angrily. The god wrapped his fingers around Megan's arm.

"You'll regret the day you met me." He whispered wickedly.

Megan laughed.

"No I won't, but you will!" She said sweetly. She stood on her tippy toes, kissed his cheek, turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone who had seen the exchange was speechless. The god still stood where she had left him, his hand covered the place where her lips had met his skin. 

All Megan could do was laugh.


	2. Meet Gollum: Distant Cousin of Snape

A/N-Even though nobody reviewed, I've posted the second chapter. Enjoy or else…MUAH HA!!! Chapter Two 

Kelly sat on the bench and took in everyone's expressions. Megan was going to get herself killed. She really was!

            Draco, the boy who Megan had infuriated, was from one of the richest, most powerful wizarding families in the entire world!

God, she was going to be an only child!

She once again looked around the table into the eyes of each person Megan had stunned. It was hilarious for the moment, but Draco would get Megan. From what the others had told her, Draco was ruthless. Kelly knew that he would stop at nothing to humiliate her sister.

But Megan would be doing that to herself this year. Even though Kelly did not have powers to see into the future, from the way Megan was behaving, she'd make herself the laughing stock of Hogwarts!

And the worst part was that Megan didn't care! 

Kelly sighed and all heads turned towards her.

"Sorry about my sister." Kelly said in a nonchalant tone.

Draco turned his icy eyes towards her.

"She is going to get herself killed." He exclaimed angrily. His fists clenched in rage. His body was rigid and his powerful form stood out beneath his expensive robes. 

"I know, but what can we do about it?" Blaise asked.

Kelly was confused, since when did the King of Darkness care about her sister?

Draco faced Kelly.

"There are others far worse then me, and any one of them would've killed your sister on the spot."

Hermione interrupted them before anyone could say a word.

"No they couldn't! Didn't you guys realize that she was a…"

Kelly punched her cheek hard.

Everyone looked at Kelly.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asked as he took Hermione in his arms.

Hermione smiled.

"I was about to endanger us all."

Draco was glaring at Hermione,

"What were you about to say?" He asked nastily.

Kelly glared, raising her fist at Draco, and she turned her fiery gaze towards Hermione.

"I—I don't know." Hermione whispered, shaking.

"GET AWAY FROM MY TABLE THEN!" Draco yelled.

The Dream Team glared, but turned away from the Slytherins.

Blaise and Draco turned towards Kelly.

"What was she going to say?" Draco asked.

Kelly smirked. "I can't tell you."

Draco slammed his fist on the table, upsetting Kelly's glass of water, the water dripped from the cup towards Draco's fist.

"TELL ME!" He growled. Kelly shook her head.

"I can't tell you, only Megan can tell you." 

Draco nodded.

"Fine! I WILL get the secret out of your sister. And it will be easy too!" Kelly began to laugh.

"Are you going to handle her like you did a few minutes ago? Because I have a feeling that it's not going to work."

Draco glared at Kelly and angrily stalked away.

Blaise started laughing as soon as Draco's back was turned.

"You do realize that Draco and Megan are in the same year, there for, they are going to be in each others classes a lot." Blaise muttered, still laughing.

"DAMNIT!" Kelly screamed.

"Well, you're in the same year as them, right?"

"Wrong. Sorry Kelly, but I've been moved up a level. I'm in your year."

Kelly sighed.

"Are you serious?" She questioned.

Blaise smiled and replied "Yup."

"Fine, she'll have to protect herself." Kelly said angrily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Megan skipped along the halls until she came to Professor Snape's classroom. She smiled as she opened the door, and was awarded with a withering glare from the tall professor. 

"Hello Professor Snape!" Megan greeted him warmly.

"Miss Garl." 

Megan walked over to an empty table and sat down. Hermione, Ron and Harry smiled at her. Harry motioned for her to sit in the empty seat beside him, but just then someone sat next to Megan and Snape began to teach.

Megan turned and her blue eyes met the god's gray ones.

She continued to look at him until he turned his gaze to the professor.

Snape was going on and on about the rules and the proper way to write an essay and the proper way to mix a potion. Megan sighed.

Unfortunately Snape caught the sign of boredom.

"Some thing wrong Miss Garl?" He asked nastily.

"Urm, nothing really except, well, we are six years, and I think that we already know all this." The whole class was silent.

"Some students don't know how, and since you seem to be an expert you can come to my classroom after dinner and show my slower students how it's done."

Megan smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Snape just glared and turned away.

After the class was finally over, people came rushing up to her in the hall outside the room.

Some of the Gryffindors yelled at her; they did not want to lose points.

Others wanted to know how she could manage to stand up to him.

Finally she could take it no longer.

"I didn't do anything!" She screamed and hurried away from the crowd. She walked outside to Hagrid' s hut. She had the Care of Magical Creatures next.

That year, instead of having the seventh and sixth years separated, they would be put together.

Megan was thrilled to see her sister, but then she realized that the god would be there also. 

Lined up along the walls of the hut were tanks that each held a beautiful little monster. Well, they weren't all that beautiful. In reality, they were really, really ugly, but Megan smiled at them anyway.

"This year we have a special project. You'll be partnered up and you'll have to care for these little monsters. At the end of the term you'll have to be able to identify what these monsters'll be when they grow out of their baby stage."

Megan smiled at her sister.

"I'll pick partners so it'll be fair." 

Megan smiled. Maybe it would be in alphabetical order. Then she would be with her sister for sure!"

He called out a long list and Megan was saddened to hear her Kelly's name and Harry's were being put together. They went and stood by the tank assigned to them.

Finally there were only two people standing, Megan and the god.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Megan will be put together."

Megan rolled her eyes, but smiled at Hagrid anyway.

They stood by the last tank and Hagrid instructed them to lift the creature into their arms. Most of the girls didn't want to touch the monster, but Megan shoved Malfoy out of the way and picked up the cute creature.

It kind of looked like a mini Gollum, from Tolkien's book.

Megan shot Kelly a satisfied look as the creature snuggled closer to her body.

"You and your partner will spend all your time caring for your creature. You will need to spend your time carefully watching and interacting with the creature. And most importantly you will need to have a special bond with the creature."

Hagrid turned and walked over towards a box filled to the brim with bags. He threw one to Draco.

"This'll be what you'll need to take care of your creature. You can feed it anything. Make sure it gets a lot of milk though." He handed out the sacks, and Megan stroked the creature's slimy head.

"Hello sweetie." She whispered to it. It opened its eyes and moved around in her arms 'til its arms were wrapped around her neck.

It then kissed her cheek.

"Malfoy, look what Gollum just did!" Megan exclaimed.

"You let that thing touch you!" Malfoy exclaimed, disgusted.

The creature turned towards Malfoy and began to scream.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Megan exclaimed as she began to rock the creature and kissed its head.

"Say you're sorry!" Megan demanded.

Draco looked appalled.

"I'll do no such thing!" Megan kicked him, and the creature began to make a giggling sound.

"It's ok, Mommy loves you!" Megan said to Gollum. She tenderly stroked its head and opened the sack.

Inside were a baby carrier, some baby toys, and a bag full of diapers.

"Cool!" Megan muttered as she handed Gollum a rattle, which Gollum promptly threw at Malfoy.

"Your such a good baby!" Megan told the creature as Draco rubbed his head and glared at the creature in Megan's arms.

"I want everyone to hand the creature to your partner."

Megan tried, but Gollum had his fist wrapped around her shirt.

"Ur, I can't," She told Draco as he waited.

"God, can't you do anything?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around the creature's waist and pulled with all his might.

Megan heard the buttons on her shirt pop off, and she quickly covered her chest with her hands. But she was not quick enough; Draco had caught a glimpse of pearly white skin and a white satin bra.

"You pervert!" Megan screamed. She kicked him and picked up the screaming Gollum.

"It's ok sweetie, its ok. Daddy was just being his normal evil self." Gollum nodded his little head as if to agree. 

She walked over to her sister, who said a fixing spell. Megan had a history of ruining her shirts. Megan watched amused as her sister's creature struggled in Harry's arms. Harry's robes were covered in the creatures spit and he had several scratch marks on his face. She wasn't sure if they were from Kelly or the creature. 

"Kel, stop smiling, otherwise your baby won't stop!" Megan exclaimed.

"I don't want him to stop!" Kelly replied evilly.

Harry handed the creature to Kelly. He began to stroke the creature in Megan's arms, which raised his head and caught Harry's finger in his mouth. Megan smiled as he began to chew on Harry's fingers affectionately. 

"Gollum likes you," She said happily.

"But Telemachos doesn't like Harry!"  Kelly said as she looked down at the creature in her arms.

"I think Telemachos has great taste in men."


	3. Anger and Maxi Pads nothing gross or gr...

Hey, Thank you JS12 and Kellyanne, my two reviewers. lol. Don't worry, it is getting more serious, lol, call it insanity. I love you. Chapter Three 

Megan sighed and rolled out of bed. She felt sticky. Growling, she looked down at her sheets and saw dried blood where she had slept. She changed and showered. Moving quietly— it was way to early to be awake— Megan looked through her trunk.

She cursed loudly when she realized that they were not there.

'What am I going to do now?" She asked herself. She was relieved that the god had taken Gollum for the night. The creature had a habit of waking up when ever she had a problem.

Her face flushed. She couldn't ask her roommates. She barely knew them and it would be too awkward. Biting her lip Megan opened another girl's trunk and borrowed one of hers. She was uncomfortable and embarrassed.  Finally she decided to walk down to the Slytherin 's room. She did not know the password, but she often walked down with her sister before she went up to her own common room to head in for the night. 

The halls were deserted; it was too late for couples to be sneaking back to bed, and too early for students to be up for breakfast. Anyone in their right minds would be curled up beneath their covers happily in dreamland. But Megan was not in her right mind! It was too early to be sane anyway.

Megan sighed and walked up to the stonewall that was the entrance to the common room and sat down. She couldn't do a thing until someone came out or someone went in. She started playing with a loose string from her cloak— the cloak was spelled to repair itself— and Megan pulled it out and started playing with the string. She charmed it to dance and make little shapes.

A dancing string could only amuse you for SO long, Megan thought as she sighed and shifted her weight. She was bored and tired, COME ON! They were Slytherins!!  Weren't they supposed to be breaking the rules and doing whatever the hell the wanted?

"Fine." She muttered to herself as she got up, leaning on the stonewall behind her. Before she could regain her balance the wall was holding her up moved inward, and Megan started to fall.

Instead of banging her head on the cold floor she was being held up by strong arms. The face of the person holding her looked down and she was dropped in surprise.

"OW!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The god asked as he bent down and helped her stand.

"I was waiting for my lover to come out." She replied.  She could barley hold a straight face; the surprise the lingered in his eyes was priceless.

His mouth dropped into an O shape and Megan burst out laughing.

"Really, I need to talk to my sister." She replied, and earned a scowl and a contemptuous glare.

"Why would you need to talk to her at this hour?" He asked distrustfully, maybe he really thought that she was waiting so she could sneak off with a Slytherin and have a rendezvous.

"Feminine reasons." She explained, as if it was the normal thing to say in that kind of situation. 

"Fine, I'll escort you to her." He uttered, he saw the annoyed look she gave him and smirked.

"We don't want a big appalling Slytherin to come and ravish you." He explained grinning.

Oh, he had a sexy grin, god he was gorgeous. Megan thought, an embarrassed blush settled on her cheeks as she let herself be led by the Slytherin. 

He led her into the seventh year girl's dorm rooms and waited next to her as she scanned the room for her sister, her older sister was curled up in a bed next to the wall. Megan went to her and shook her awake, she took out her wand and muttered a shield spell and stepped back.

Her sister instantly started screaming curses at Megan, the spells bounced off the walls, luckily Megan had extended the shield so everyone in the room was protected, she saw the other Slytherin girls start to stir so she muttered another spell, this one was to silence her sister, and to make the others fall into a deep slumber.

"Stop it Kel, I need to get something from you." Megan whispered into her sister's ear.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kelly tried to scream, it came out as a whisper.

"Fine, can I borrow something from you first?" Megan asked.

"NO!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I really need it!" Megan pleaded.

"NO!"

"Please???"

"What do you need?" The god asked, Megan turned, surprised to see that he was still there.

"Urm, something…"

"WHAT?" Kelly whispered loudly.

"Um…" Megan began, shooting looks at the god.

"TELL ME!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Maxi pads." Megan muttered; her eyes cast downward.

"Oh." Was all Kelly could say, she was watching, amused, as Draco actually blushed and turned away.

"Well, where are they?" Megan asked.

"In my trunk." Kelly told her as she curled back down in her bed.

Megan got the pads and walked away.

"Thanks." She called over her shoulder before she disappeared from her sister's line of vision. Draco was trailing silently behind her.

Megan sighed and covered her face with her hands when she got back up to her own dorm. She had totally embarrassed herself, O well, what could she do? Still, she felt the burning blush when she thought about the incident. 

She was sitting on her bed with her head still in her hands when she heard some one scream and something pounding. Megan ran down the stairs and out of the common room, as soon as she stepped out of the painting something launched itself at her, and wrapped its arms around her head. She was smothered, but when she was at the point of really needing oxygen the thing let go and sat on her shoulder, Megan looked at it and discovered it was Gollum, HER GOLLUM. The same Gollum that Draco Malfoy, the god, was supposed to be watching.

Gollum was shaking. He seemed terrified.

"What ever is wrong darling?" Megan asked as she stroked its small head.

But she already knew, it had finally dawned on her. When she had encountered that God in the Slytherin rooms Gollum had not been with him. HOW DARE HE! What the heck did he think he was doing? Gollum could have been hurt.

Gollum, sensing Megan's rage growled and bared his teeth.

"At breakfast we'll get Daddy, Ok?" Gollum nodded, as if he had understood.

Megan Sighed and walked up back into her room, she set up a little bed in her drawer of her night stand, Draco had the cradle.

~~~~~

            She walked into the great hall and looked around until she found the God's glossy blond head. Megan walked over to him and hit him hard on the back of his head. He turned around scowling.

"WhattheFU...Ur, hello Megan." He was afraid of her, as he should be. She by the way she was glaring even Voldemort would envy her anger.

"What are you not happy to see me?" She asked overly sickeningly sweet. He gave her a co0nfused and slightly flustered look.

"Ur…"

"Well? Drakie-po, I want to know why you're not ecstatic to see me. PERHAPS ITS SOMETHING THAT YOU DID?" Megan had started to scream, everyone turned to watch the fight between the two teens.

Draco had tried to back away but two very ugly boys were blocking his way.

"OR MAYBE IT'S SOMETHING YOU FORGOT TO DO?" Megan screamed even louder. She realized that everyone was looking at her and she turned her glare on the spectators.

"What? Is there something your all looking at?" Megan asked sweetly, but she still wore her mask of anger.

Slowly most of the students turned back to their food, or at least pretended to.

Megan turned towards Draco and lifted something out of her bag. In her arms was little Gollum. When Gollum saw Draco he started to hiss and bared his teeth.

"HUM? REMBERING SOMETHING HONEY?" Draco tried to smirk, but he was to flustered to manage such a task, he looked downright frightened.

"Listen, I am so sorry Megan, ok? I did not realize that Gollum had gotten out, but the little bugger found you, and he's ok, so everything's fine."

Draco was shuddering while he tried to reason with the angry girl standing next to him.

"I don't think so!" Megan whispered, she leaned close to him.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell." She muttered as she moved closer. She stared him in the eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek, and then very lightly she pressed her nails into his skin as she stroked his cheek. Pressing harder each time she brought her hand up. He pulled away when he realized what she was doing.

"You're just lucky that I need you as a partner, otherwise I don't think I would just be lovingly stroking your cheek." She laughed and slowly walked away, turning back several times to enjoy his shocked expression.


End file.
